


Try Not to Think About it

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkwardly pervy! Marco, Blow Jobs, Incubs! Jean, M/M, Riding, bitchy! Eren, bossy bottom, bossy bottom jean, immortal entity! Hange, implied/ referenced armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is an incubus. He needs to feed on orgasmic energy to live. </p><p>He tries not to think about it. </p><p>He's also kind of psychic. He can hear the thoughts of the person who will be his next 'meal.' </p><p>So he tries really hard not to think about it when he hears (and sees) Marco's very /vived/ thoughts. </p><p>He tries really hard because unless you're like Hanji and are a being of limitless life force Jean can't properly feed off of you. </p><p>So he tries not to think about how badly he wants to feed off his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Not to Think About it

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes i look back at this fic and i think, 'oh my god, what the fuck was i high on to possibly think of this?'

Jean shook his head to clear it of the dull buzzing on the edge of his skull and slipped inside his apartment. His stomach felt full for the first time in a while, and he felt a kind of sated bliss as he walked to his room. he sat on his bed and pulled out his laptop to finish his homework. Sure, he didn’t exactly need to go to school, but if he wanted to fit in and live like a human it certainly wouldn’t hurt to have a college education and a good job. He had a job now, working as a bartender every night in one of the seedy bars in the red light district downtown. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to be around a bunch of people hooking up, seeing as the remnants of orgasmic energy coming from some could keep him from completely starving. His paychecks also helped pay his share of the rent, which Marco certainly appreciated.

He paused his typing for a moment and laughed softly. His roommate always did wonder how he managed to get everything done on time, but it was simply because he didn’t sleep. Incubi didn’t need to sleep, it was more of a luxury Jean chose not to indulge in. Better to spend his time doing what needed to be done.

Speaking of doing what needed to be done, Jean thought, I need to send Hanji some sort of thank you message.

Hanji was his neuroscience professor, and coincidentally some sort of immortal entity that had a penchant for seeking out and helping non-humans like Jean. Hanji would collect their life force and somehow process it into a liquid. Once a month Jean would go over to their place and chat for a while, maybe do a bit of studying or watch a movie, then Hanji would give Jean a few bottles of their life force and Jean would greedily drink it all in some alley and stumble back to his apartment to try and ride out the high.

Jean noticed the sun peeking up from the curtains and went outside to make some breakfast and watch TV. It was Tuesday, so Marco would wake up in an hour for his early-morning class. Jean would set a plate of whatever down and claim he had already eaten before they went to class.

Jean left the omelet he cooked on the stove to stay warm and changed into his cloths. When he walked out Marco was nursing a cup of coffee and eating some omelet. “Hey,” Marco looked up at Jean.

“Hey.” He stirred some more sugar into his coffee. “Why are you up? you don’t have class today until this afternoon.”

“I’m gonna go to the center to look at interning at the hospital. Han- Professor Zoe said it would be a good idea.”

Marco looked at him incredulously and shook his freckled head. “Dude, you already have a ton of shit on your plate. Are you seriously gonna add an internship to that?”  
“Um, yeah. Field credit and all that. Don’t worry about me alright.”

Marco mumbled something and rolled his eyes. he finished his omelet and stood to put his plate in the sink, giving Jean a full view of the tattoos across his bare back. He didn’t have many, just a big sun-like tattoo between his shoulder blades and a smaller version of the tattoo on the nape of his neck. Jean asked him about them multiple times, but Marco would always hasten to change the subject and Jean just stopped asking after a while. He didn’t stop wondering though.

 

After finishing the paper he had due soon, Jean checked his phone, noticing a few notifications. A few texts from Marco complaining about having a pop quiz, a response from the text he sent Hanji last night, and a few messages from Eren inviting him to go out for coffee with him and Armin. And by inviting, it was more of ‘get off your lazy ass and meet me in twenty minutes you dumb fuck.’

Typical Eren.

He sent out a text to Marco asking if he wanted to go out for coffee. A few minutes later Marco responded yes. Jean texted him the coffee place and helpfully left out the part where he needed Marco to hold him back from murdering Eren. Marco still would have went, being the angel he was, but he would have this droopy look on his face Jean hated to see.

He met Marco outside of the cafe and sucked in a deep breath and wished for it to be an uneventful excursion.  
-

I pushed open the door to the cafe and held it for Jean. I followed him inside and strangely enough began to feel like someone was watching me. I looked around, but no one was paying attention to the two college boys. No one was watching me so i shook off the strange feeling and just followed Jean to the table.

After i ordered a cup of coffee Eren and Armin showed up, and i had to muffle laughs at the look on Jean’s face when Eren slid into the booth next to him. Jean immediately started bitching about how ‘Eren should fuck off and sit with Marco before I stab him.’

God he was insufferable sometimes. The origin of their grudge was a long time ago and Eren had moved past it already. I would never say it, but sometimes I wish Jean would just shut up for a few freaking seconds.

He was attractive though, and that was probably the most frustrating part. I hated the words he said but loved watch those pretty pink lips wrap around them. Makes me think of how they would look wrapped around my cock.

I hummed softly around my drink as i started to imagine just how beautiful he would look wriggling under me. His cheeks would get all flushed, his hair would look really hot all rumpled and oh god- his sexy voice all broken and moaning out my name.

"Marco?" Jean asked, eyes unusually wide as he looked at me. I looked up at him quickly; my face showing nothing to suggest at what i had been thinking.

"Hmm? I'm sorry i spaced out." I smiled at him, pretending everything was normal and i absolutely was not imagining what his face would look like in the middle of an orgasm. Nope. Not at all.

He laughed, but it seemed a little forced. I shrugged it off though, it was probably Jean just not wanting to show emotion around Eren. "I noticed. Anyways, Armin asked you a question."

"Right. Could you repeat it?" The rest of the conversation passed smoothly, and i only slipped back into my fantasies a few times.  
-

 

what.

the.

fuck.

jean paced the room, head in his hands as he tried to clear out the images in his mind. Ever since he entered the cafe with Marco he had been able to hear and see everything he thought. that could only mean one thing.

it meant he had to get as far away from his best friend as he possibly could. if an incubus started hearing someone’s thoughts, that meant they had to feed off of them to make it stop. it was awful, hearing everything they thought. last time it happened to Jean, it was a boy in his science class. Sweet kid, wouldn’t hurt a fly, but his mind just wouldn’t stop. Jean only lasted a few days before seducing him and fucking his brains out.

Normal feedings were bad enough, draining months off of the victims life span, but when Jean went into a frenzy it could take years off. He couldn’t do that to Marco. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he did that to Marco.

He stopped pacing and flopped onto his bed. he groaned, because it seemed like Marco had slipped back into his fantasies.

Jean ground down and nipped at Marco’s earlobe, extracting a needy moan from him. Jean started to strip himself of his clothes, and then all but ripped Marco’s shirt off. Once Marco had lost his obtrusive shirt Jean slammed him against the wall, one arm wrapped around his neck to cushion the blow. His lips covered Marco’s, nipped at the bottom one as his tongue turned Marco into a mess.

Jean had closed his eye and slipped a hand down to palm himself through his pants. As Marco kept daydreaming the scene just kept playing out and Jean wasn’t going to deny himself when it was something so graphically detailed and harmless.

Dream-Jean had snuck his hand under Marco's belt loop and had begun caressing his hipbones as they kissed. Marco moaned under his touch and broke the kiss, looking at Jean through heavily lidded eyes. His voice was barely more than a broken whisper as he said, “Jean, please. I want this. I- I need it.”

Jean buried his face in his free arm to muffled the moan slipping through his lips. He pulled his throbbing cock out of the fabric trapping it and began giving it rough, quick strokes. He ground his painfully hard erection into the mattress and lost himself in the scene once more.

They stumbled back, only breaking the heavy kiss to shed more layers or help direct themselves to the bedroom. When they got to Marco’s bedroom Jean through him down on the bed and removed what little clothing was left. He crawled over Marco, holding him down and sucking hickies onto his neck. Marco moaned and thrust up to try to meet Jean’s leaking cock.

Jean almost screamed when the scene was cut off. In place of what was happening Marco was thinking about some douche bag making him feel anger and helplessness. Jean bit his lip in his frustration and drew blood, letting the coppery taste remind him of what was real.

He finished quickly, humping the mattress and jacking himself with nimble fingers. When his mind cleared from the orgasmic haze he realized just how deep he was.

It was gonna hurt like hell no matter what path he chose.

 

He started avoiding Marco. Jean himself wasn’t sure if it was intentional or not but he found himself leaving early each morning and working late each night. It had worked for the most part, Marco looking a bit hurt but chalking it up to being overworked. But after three days of Jean acting like Marco had some sort of incurable contagious disease, Marco was more than a little fed up with it. He looked inside Jean’s room to see the blond lying face down on his bed, headphones on. Jean grunted to acknowledge Marco’s presence, but didn’t lift his face from the pillow. Marco sat on the edge of the bed and drummed his fingers on the duvet. “So… what’s up? You’ve changed Jean.” He sighed as Jean continued to ignore him. “What’s going on? Why have you been avoiding me?”

Oh god how much it hurt to make Marco feel like that. It felt like there was something eating all his vital organs.

Marco sighed, but Jean was too scared to look up. To afraid to see what Marco’s face would be. Would he be upset, tears staining his freckled cheeks and full lips quivering? Would he be contemplative, chewing his bottom lip and eyes distant? Or would he just look disappointed?

“Jean... Please…” When Marco uttered those words all hope was lost.

Three days of constant chatter in his head, three days of nearly unbearable lust, three days of listening to Marco think about fucking him hundreds of different ways. Three days of denying himself the one thing that would make him feel sane. When those words were uttered what little remained of his resolve crumbled.

he flipped onto his back and grabbed Marco's arms, pulling the freckled man on top of him and grinding up into his crotch. Marco yelped in surprise but all possible protests were muffled as Jean nibbled the lobe of his ear. Marco fell to his elbows over Jean. After spending so much time around Marco, listening to his most intimate of fantasies and desires, Jean knew exactly what buttons to press to make him into a whining mess.

he gently pressed a hand under Marco's shirt and slid it up, pushing off his shirt. when the fabric was off, he rubbed Marco's shoulder. Marco gasped into Jean's neck and ground down on him, hips bucking wildly. Jean flipped him over and straddled his waist, using his strong thigh muscles to pin Marco's hips down. He pulled Marco's arms over his head and began pressing a trail of hot, wet kisses down his neck. He paused for a moment to remove his own shirt.

He kissed his way down to Marco's waist, stopping where his sweatpants began. He looked at Marco through heavily lidded eyes and slowly let go of his hands. he slid down his legs and gripped his hips in his hands, mouthing over Marco's clothed erection.

Marco whined and gasped loudly, chest heaving for air and his hips thrusting into jean's mouth. a spot of precome gathered on the soft cloth of Marco's sweatpants. he tugged down Marco's sweatpants just enough to reveal his sharp hipbones. he moved from Marco's leaking erection to drag his tongue and teeth over Marco's hips. Marco threw his head back and his back arched. Jean looked up at him through lidded eyes and slowly slid his pants down. Marco's cock was clearly straining against his boxers but Jean didn't take those off quite yet.

Jean slid his own pants off, shimmying his hips a bit when he slid off his boxers to give Marco a show. Marco was transfixed as he slowly leaned back over and dragged Marco's boxers down, freeing his straining cock.

Marco gasped as the cool air hit his erection and threw an arm over his face, moaning wildly as Jean took him into his mouth. Jean bobbed down, darting his tongue out to lick the underside of Marco's cock. He could feel the energy crackling around him, but he didn't feed off of it yet. He would wait until Marco couldn't form a coherent thought.

He pulled off of Marco, who was writhing and gasping under him. He sat on his heels and pushed two fingers into his mouth. Marco moved his arm to watch him as he licked and sucked his fingers. He slowly pulled them out of his mouth and moved them between his legs. He slipped a finger inside of him, groaning exaggeratedly and prodding around inside of him. He didn't really need to prepare himself, but this was for the show.

He slipped another finger inside of him, arching his back and discreetly watching Marco's breath grow ragged. After sufficient preparation he pulled his fingers out. He looked at Marco and dipped down, pressing a kiss to the head of his cock before straddling him and lowering onto him bit by bit.

Marco let out a long, drawn out whine as Jean lowered himself onto him. He gasped and bit his lip so he wouldn't buck into Jean to early.

Jean lowered himself all the way, taking a second to let Marco adjust before shifting and moving on top of him. "Come on, Marco, you can do better than that, i can take it." His voice was strained and gravely when he spoke.

Marco huffed and his back arched, giving him a better angle so he could thrust deep into Jean with ease. Jean leaned back, gyrating his hips to meet Marco with each thrust. He could feel Marco's life force crackle almost tangibly around him and he leaned down to nip at his ear, "Come for me, Marco."

Marco mewled loudly and his hips shuddered as he came. Jean leaned back, drinking in the flow of orgasmic energy around him. He came too, but didn't even notice through the haze of finally getting a proper meal.

Meal.

Shit.

Jean pulled off Marco and fell onto the bed. He watched for the telltale rise and fall of his chest but saw nothing.

"Marco?" Don't be dead. Oh god, please don't be dead.

Please don't say i killed him.

"Marco?" He lightly touched his shoulder. He looked around the room for something that could help before pressing his ear to Marco's chest. His heart was still beating, but it was so faint and distant Jean knew it wouldn't last long. "Marco, please. Wake up."

He reached out with his mind, feeling for the telltale pulse of life force.

There was nothing.

He took too much.

He killed him. He killed Marco.


End file.
